Diamonds For Tears
by Raven1050
Summary: Resident Evil 5 AU - Chris and Albert have been in a confusing relationship for months. Chris continues to work at the B.S.A.A while Albert is busy with his viral work in Africa. Both are committed to the relationship but neither are willing to give up their work status- Until now. ChrisxWesker - Eventual Viral!Chris (Request)
1. Visit

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Capcom nor do I make money from the content below. This disclaimer will only appear once as I see it fit to prove that I am merely a helpless fan who decided to take matters into her own hands._

**Author's Note: On top of everything I'm doing, I decided to begin another story as well as another on top of this one. That would mean three series currently running as well as a Oneshot series- dear me. I certainly hope this is enjoyed!**

* * *

**Diamonds For Tears**

**.:Chapter 1:.**

**Visit**

Chris had been sleeping as peacefully as anyone could while living in the middle of London. He tossed and turned regularly due to the amount of noise from the cars floors below him but he would eventually get to sleep. Unfortunately, until then, he was doomed to stare at a dark ceiling and listen to the bustling street below. It did not help that he had been put on the night shift ever since Wesker had gone missing. This meant Chris had to shut his blinds, nail large blankets over his windows, and try to pretend it was the middle of the night just to get the slightest bit of rest.

Again, that was not working so well.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and tried desperately hard to ignore the honking horns, revving engines, and excited chatter that _somehow_ carried up to the eighth floor of his condo. He was just about to silently begin cursing Jill for talking him into his current position when he heard the distant sound of his door open and close. It took a few seconds for him to realize it was his own but it was most definitely his. The apartment to the right of him was empty as well as the one across from him. The apartment to his left was Jill's and she was currently at the B.S.A.A office.

Slipping his legs from the blankets, he planted his bare feet on his carpeted floor and stood, grabbing his gun from the night stand beside his bed. He was currently shirtless but wearing a loose pair of sweatpants so he was sure he could move around freely if he had to- just in case. He readied his gun as he approached his doorway, hugging the wall as he listened for any sign of intruders; Nothing. If someone was there, they were being silent which meant they had no interest in his belongings.

It did not help that the building he lived in was notorious for housing mostly B.S.A.A members which meant there were heavy security at all times; a simple thief would never get past that.

Chris remained as quiet as he could but the moment he stepped into his hallway with wooden floors, he realized he was at a disadvantage. Every step made a sound as his bare foot slapped against the wood- even as he tried to step softly.

"Well, you certainly aren't very stealthy."

"Wesker!"

Chris sighed and lowered the gun. Despite being annoyed, the moment Wesker stepped into the entrance of the hallway, Chris chuckled dryly. At least he was not wearing his sunglasses- Chris really could not stand them.

"You aren't very good at being sneaky," Chris mused as he walked down the hallway, gun at his side.

"Is that implying that you are?" Albert asked simply causing Chris to sigh as he approached him.

"I'm trying to sleep."

Wesker eyed the handgun in Chris's right hand and smirked, " I can see that."

"I thought you were an intruder."

"But I am, Chris," the blond teased, stepping slightly closer to Chris.

"I'm actually tired, Albert," Chris muttered, his eyes on the taller male.

"If you were tired, you would be asleep."

"If you hadn't broken in, I would be asleep," Chris corrected with a smirk.

"I used a key."

"That you stole."

"To be with you."

Chris sighed and, with nothing else to say he connected his lips with Wesker's. The blond smiled at the win and immediately took control. His hands went to Chris's waist and slowly, they began guiding him back into his bedroom. The brunet reluctantly accepted Albert's guidance as they crossed into Chris's dark room. The brunet slipped his hands up Albert's torso and over his shoulders, lifting the leather jacket from it's place before Wesker shrugged it off and allowed it to fall to the carpeted floor.

"I don't know why you have to wear so many layers of clothes," Chris growled as he broke away from the kiss to search for the zipper that was found just beneath Wesker's chin.

"I have a reputation to upkeep," the blond responded with a smirk.

Chris sighed once Albert's shirt was unzipped and revealed his golden chest through the shadows. Chris could not stop himself from running his fingers over the muscled skin appreciatively. His fingertips dipped into the etched skin and immediately, he returned to a rough kiss with the blond. Wesker nipped at Chris's bottom lip playfully when Chris began clawing at the available chest and the brunet chuckled into the kiss.

Chris heard Wesker's shirt fall to the floor soon after and, eventually, the blonde's belt as well. Wesker gave Chris a soft shove and the back of the brunette's knee collided with the edge of the bed. Chris fell backwards and abruptly ended the kiss with a sigh. Once the brunet heard the unzipping of Wesker's pants, he immediately followed suit and was soon kicking off his own pants.

Wesker joined him in bed and the blond was immediately pulling Chris farther into the bed. Wesker climbed over Chris to reach into his bedside table where a bottle of lubrication lay in wait. Chris pulled Wesker into his lap by the arm and soon had the blond straddling him. Skin on skin was enough to drive the idea of sleep far from Chris's head. Instead, he wrapped his fingers into Wesker's hair and pulled the blond into a sense-heightening kiss.

The blond saw this as an opportunity to open the lube and squeeze it onto his right hand. He placed the tube nearby and rearranged himself over Chris without breaking the kiss. Wesker slipped between Chris's legs, his torso laying atop Chris's. The new position now had Wesker's coated fingers at Chris's entrance.

Chris was no virgin and it had only been several days since they slept together so Wesker inserted two fingers to begin. The brunet moaned into the kiss, accidentally biting Wesker's lip at the unexpected infiltration.

"You could have warned me," Chris panted even as Wesker thrust the fingers in and out of him.

"You would have commanded me to skip the preparation for timely purposes."

"You know me so well," Chris chuckled quietly through sighs of pleasure until a third finger was added. Chris pulled Wesker into a chaste kiss that, inevitably turned into another fierce battle of tongues and teeth.

Wesker removed the fingers once Chris began making moaned pleadings to hasten his actions. The blond retrieved the tube and coated himself in the substance, smirking down at Chris who could not stop worrying his lip in anticipation. Chris gladly opened his legs when Wesker began lining himself to Chris's entrance. Wesker braced himself, his hands grasping at the brunette's hips to keep them in place, before pushing into Chris.

A tight heat engulfed Wesker's member and he hissed in pleasure. Chris, however, was grasping so tightly to the bedspread that he was sure it would rip at some point during the night. Wesker continued until skin slapped skin forcing him to pause. The first time the two had done this, Wesker made the mistake of, quite literally, grabbing Chris so hard he was bruised and fucking him so the brunet could not walk for a week.

Albert had learned his lesson.

"I'm fine," Chris assured him through unsteady pants. "J-Just move.. Or.. S-something."

Wesker obeyed with a quick nod and was soon pulling out only to push back in slowly, growing in speed as he felt Chris relax around him. The blond leaned down to kiss Chris again, allowing the sloppy kiss to continue due to the intimacy of the moment despite the massive clash of teeth. Wesker was surprised to feel nails digging into his shoulders at first until he realized why; Chris was attempting to get the blonde's attention.

A moan from the brunet encouraged Albert and he realized what Chris seemed to want.

The blond pulled from the kiss and, with a smirk, he wrapped Chris's legs around his arms to heave them over his shoulders. Wesker gripped onto the legs, steadied himself, then absolutely let loose on the brunet. Wesker pushed the brunette's knees against Chris's torso as he created a fast, deep, thrusting rhythm.

Wesker was beginning to work up a bit of a sweat and, with that, came louder more obnoxious skin slapping noises with every thrust- a sound that Chris simply reveled in. Before long, Wesker reached around Chris's left leg and grasped the member that stood prominent, red, and completely untouched. A whole new noise escaped Chris and he was coming within moments. Once Chris suddenly tightened, Wesker allowed his own release.

Chris groaned when Wesker pulled out and laid on his stomach beside him, smirking far too smugly.

"Shut up," Chris muttered as he looked down at the white stains that streaked his chest.

"I didn't speak, Chris."

"You didn't have to."

"You cannot possibly say you didn't enjoy that," Wesker mused.

"I didn't say that," Chris retorted. "I just hate the aftermath."

"I could assist you-"

"No. That always turns into shower sex and I really do need to get some sleep eventually."

"I can only stay for a few hours," Wesker warned, sitting up as Chris began to shuffle from the bed.

"Then come with me but no sex."

There was.

Twice.

* * *

"There is something wrong, Christopher. It isn't difficult to tell. I've known you-"

"I'm tired, Albert."

The two had just gotten out of the shower and, somehow, the blond had seemed to weasel his way into Chris's mind. Chris had just pulled on his sweat pants and gotten into bed when the blond asked. Chris watched from across the room as Wesker found _his _drawer in Chris's dresser and pulled out a pair of briefs that he slipped on.

"I may be gone before you awaken, Chris. If you need to talk, now would be the time."

Chris groaned as Wesker slipped into bed.

"It's getting difficult, Albert," Chris whispered, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "I never know when or if I'll see you-"

"I'm working in Africa, Chris."

"You don't think this is messed up?" Chris asked, looking at the blond.

"You understood how this would work from the beginning, Christopher. I wouldn't ask for you to choose sides, you would allow me to continue work-"

"What if we cross paths in our work, Albert? I would have to choose anyway and you know that."

"As would I, Chris."

"And what would you choose?" Chris asked daringly. He almost immediately regretted the question but kept a firm facial expression despite the running contemplation that scared him far more than Wesker's answer did.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Christopher, if that is what you are asking."

"What if you had to?" Chris asked. "What if I came between you and your life's work? Like back in S.T.A.R.S."

"That was different," the blond said quickly, "You know that."

"I know but the B.S.A.A-"

"The B.S.A.A are mistreating you and wasting your abilities. You're exhausted and no longer find interest in your job."

"It's temporary," Chris muttered but sighed at the look given by the blond. "It's ridiculous, I know, but it's their precaution for you. They believe this is the only way to keep you away."

"Obviously not," Wesker stated but Chris ignored the comment.

"I joined the B.S.A.A to save the world from B. and-"

"I've told you multiple times the B.S.A.A is run by Tricell who are working for me."

"Why? Why did you tell me that?" Chris asked in exasperation. "I believed we were doing good."

"I informed you for your own purposes, Christopher. I simply don't want you wasting time on an organization that is lacking the direction you wish to proceed in. I want you to feel that you can join me if nothing else."

Chris laid back and exhaled heavily. His eyes scanned the room before landing on the heavily draped window. It was pathetic if you really thought about it. Chris was forbade by Jill of leaving because she was convinced Wesker was after him. Of course, Chris tried time after time to explain to her that Wesker had other things to worry about than them for now but she was convinced he was in some sort of denial and ordered guards around the apartment building.

It was appalling.

"It went beyond what we agreed on."

"I believe those lines are beginning to blur, Chris."

"They aren't suppose to. This is all wrong."

Despite Chris's increase in stress, he looked up at Albert and, like clockwork, the blond obeyed and wrapped his arms around him before laying comfortably beside him. They remained intertwined for a while, Chris biting at his lower lip and Wesker observing him with interest. The blond smirked at the brunet when Chris looked up at him and rolled his eyes at the look of complete interest Wesker had planted on his face.

"I don't want to do what you do. I don't want to hurt people or see them being hurt-"

"I've been doing chemistry work, Christopher. I've yet to find a permanent solution to my unstable virus issue."

"That's it?"

"Among other things. That is my current priority, however."

Chris shrugged and pulled himself tighter against the blond. True, Wesker was far from being much of a 'cuddle type' but Chris could not possibly care during times like these. After all, who knew when the two would see each other again?

"How much longer do you have?"

"Several weeks. Tricell has a large variety of black market antivirus and I'm currently testing with it. Remember the woman I mentioned?"

"The Italian woman?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

Neither of the two exchanged much information about their current work situation but times like this were far too civil and they tended to enjoy talking about their days apart. Chris could mention Jill by name but gave no other personal information about her. Albert could hardly do the same so he described the people to Chris instead and well.. This particular woman was very bothersome to Chris. Albert and Chris's relationship was strange and abnormal as it was but the blonde's coworkers were going to be the end of Chris if he was honest.

The brunet vaguely understood the couple were, to put it lightly, fucked when it came to having any sort of future. One of them would have to make a choice but both men were stubborn and happy in their current situation- well… Albert was, anyway, but that was besides the point. This woman that Albert worked with made having said relationship with a certain blond far harder than it should have been.

"She believes the researchers may be getting farther with making the progenitor virus more adaptable."

"Shouldn't they be working on making the virus inside you more adaptable?"

"They are, indirectly. In the process, they are making various serums to control the virus. That's what I use to experiment with."

"I hate that woman," Chris said absentmindedly causing Albert to chuckle.

"You cannot possibly be jealous," Wesker said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you do in Africa with her when you aren't here. From the way you talk about her-"

"I absolutely despise her. She is unbearable, far too affectionate, and is constantly reminded of your existence so she keeps at bay."

"She better or else…" Chris muttered, trailing off as he relaxed his head against the pillow again.

"Or else what? You will suddenly visit me in Africa and take her place? It would be interesting to see you in a loose dress and heels but we could give it an attempt."

Chris chuckled warmly and shook his head.

"I could invade with the B.S.A.A and have them kill her," Chris offered with a smile.

"They would kill me too."

"Quiet. Let me have my moment. Sometimes I like to pretend we're somewhat normal and the organization that I work for doesn't want to destroy the organization you work for," Chris said before sighing. "I suppose it's stupid to pretend."

"Perhaps. Are you considering joining me?"

"I told you-"

"You seem interested. I'm simply asking," Albert stated defensively.

Chris paused and looked up at the blond again who returned the gaze. A shiver was sent through the brunet and he fought back a goofy grin. Albert looked at him in a way that revealed his passion and love for Chris- it was real. Chris was not just a quick fuck- hell, he lived halfway across the world- nor was he some game. Albert genuinely wanted Chris to join him so they could finally have the relationship that Chris sometimes dreamed about; the relationship he deserved to have.

"Yes, I'm considering it. I would be leaving behind-"

"Your life. I understand, Christopher. I am truly sorry to ask this of you."

"If that were true, you would be considering the same thing," Chris muttered with a sigh.

"I have in the past."

"Really?"

"Of course. I learned from a friend that you cannot simply forfeit your life for work."

"William, of course," Chris said with a fond smile.

It had been a while but Albert used to tell stories of William Birkin, a friend from his youth. He, like many others, fell in Raccoon City but it was his own fault and he left behind a young daughter and wife, both who were neglected heavily. Albert even admitted that, at the time, he had not seen what William was doing as wrong, he had even encouraged William to continue with his work, but it was different now. Albert held Chris, especially, in much higher regard than William ever did with his wife.

"Indeed. He was quite the role model for relationships. I never bothered with them, I was too busy building a life for myself but he wanted-"

"He wanted the best of both worlds and couldn't handle it. From what you've told me, I know that much," Chris said with a sad sigh. "I wish I could have met him."

"You were rather close to, actually. He was far too involved in his work to obey Spencer's orders but he was told to visit Irons multiple times to update on how G was progressing. I doubt you would have enjoyed his company he was-"

"A bit like you from what I hear."

"No, no. We were rather different. Our personalities rivaled each other but our goals were much the same," Albert explained with a shrug.

"So why did you decide against leaving Africa?"

"Truthfully?" Albert asked, looking down at Chris to see the man nod. "Tricell is much like Umbrella-"

"But aren't you in control of them?"

"I have no control over the company, simply the scientists who are provided to me by the Italian woman you despise. She fears me far too much to say anything but she possibly holds more power over me than she realizes."

"Couldn't you just-" Chris began but Albert's chuckling made him pause a moment. "-Kill her?"

"I'm waiting for an opportune moment to rid myself of her. Perhaps when you decide to join me?"

"Albert…" Chris sighed, looking up at him sadly.

The whole situation was heartbreaking. Within the hour, Albert Wesker would be on his way back to Africa and Chris would be deskwork for Jill and the B.S.A.A. He wanted to remain working against the viruses and the black market that now held them (according to Wesker). Chris also drowned in the idea that Tricell was controlling the B.S.A.A. Wesker making the comparison to Umbrella was really on mark and that terrified Chris to no extent. He was part of just another S.T.A.R.S and he had to get out.

Not before getting Jill out, though.

"What are your thoughts?" Albert asked carefully, examining the troubled male beside him.

"I want to join you," Chris said apprehensively accompanied by short pauses between each word.

The sentence sank in, slowly but surely, and the look on Albert's face twisted from surprised to happy within seconds of each other causing Chris to give a nervous laugh. The blond straightened and, without a word, was suddenly pulling the brunet into a tight embrace. This action certainly did not happen often and Chris relaxed into the grip and clutched at the exposed chest he was being pulled against. He slowly felt the fear of the sudden change leave him but Chris simply could not help worry about Jill. Would she take his advice? Would she even believe him? He did not know.

"N-Not yet, exactly. I need to wrap some things up here, first so I can't-"

"-Return with me, I'm aware."

"Give me a week," Chris said, curling into Wesker's warm body as the blond continued to hold him.

"Very well. I will return in a week. You may rest, now, if you wish."

Chris took the offer and allowed himself to rest despite knowing the blond would be gone when he woke up.

And of course, he was.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: I'm off to Wondercon in a week and I should be packing but I'm giving you lovely people a new chapter! Thank you guys for the support and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**.:Chapter 2:.**

**The Beginning of the End**

Walking into the B.S.A.A Headquarters gave Chris an overwhelming sense of reality; he felt as if he was intruding. Even as people passed by him, smiling and waving as they recognized him, he was put off. Chris did not smile and wave back nor did he really show much attention to anyone. His eyes were to the floor and his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He ignored whoever was calling his name from across the reception area and continued to the elevator within the hallway.

The brunet pressed the button and waited as the ding of the hallway began. He did not bother dressing in his usual B.S.A.A outfit; with nothing to fight, there was no point in dressing the part. Instead, he threw a black t-shirt over his head and left—actually, he was pretty sure the t-shirt was Wesker's but nevertheless he wore it.

The door slid open with a loud ring and a group of people began shuffling out, some saying their goodbyes to Chris, others completely ignoring him.

Everyone was leaving.

Lucky bastards.

Chris waited for the lift to clear and he stepped inside alone. He, reluctantly, pressed the third floor button and waited.

* * *

The doors slid open with a quiet ding and Chris looked up to see a smiling brunet.

"Chris!"

"Jill," Chris said, pushing a smile to his lips.

"I thought you would be here earlier," Jill said honestly, stepping aside to let Chris out of the elevator. Her hand held the lift door open and Chris had to stop her from walking inside.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you before I started my shift."

"I was just about to go home," Jill said but removed her hand from the door sensor.

"This is important," Chris insisted, leading her to his office.

They made their way down the hall, Jill saying her hellos and goodbyes to passing agents. Chris ignored them and focused on his own footsteps with his hands shoved into his pockets yet again. Jill shot worrisome glances to the male and sighed when he did not meet her gaze.

The two arrived at Chris' office and they stopped. Jill waited until Chris unlocked the door, opening it and flipping on the lights as he walked in. Jill followed behind him but closed the door behind her before walking deeper into the room.

Chris took a seat behind his desk, slipped his keys into a drawer, and stared longingly at the old S.T.A.R.S picture that sat on the corner of his desk. Shelves lined his office with various awards, laminated newspapers, and presents given to him by colleagues—mostly Jill.

"What is this about?" Jill asked carefully her eyes following his gaze to the picture frame between them. She could only see the back of the frame but frowned nonetheless as he responded without looking at her.

"I'm leaving."

Even as she gasped, his eyes stayed on the picture; as a group, they were smiling, even Albert, and S.T.A.R.S just seemed happy. Some members were kneeling, including Chris and Jill, and most were posing with guns. Behind the group sat a stationary helicopter that Chris recognized as the same one Brad used to fly.

"What do you mean 'leaving'?" Jill asked, readjusting in her seat to seem attentive.

"The B.S.A.A is just as flawed as S.T.A.R.S; a different company, different psychos but the same outcome. Tricell can't be trusted, Jill. They are the new Umbrella."

Jill was silent for a moment before she sighed and sat back.

"You've been through a lot, Chris. Wesker is hunting you, you work all night alone, sleep is difficult—I understand."

"That has nothing to do with this, Jill. I'm not running anymore and I'm not following the same footsteps S.T.A.R.S took."

"Why won't you look at me?" Jill asked suddenly.

"This is hard," Chris said, eyes slowly rising to meet Jill's gaze. "I want you to leave too. TerraSave could use the help and they don't have any outside influence at all."

"You don't have _any _proof and you expect me to leave an organization that I—_We_ busted our asses to keep?"

Chris was quiet before he sighed and gave a nod, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I would do it for you."

* * *

Chris finished packing his items, the last item being the S.T.A.R.S photo. He sat for a long moment, the hand holding the picture lingering over the box before he set the picture frame inside. Jill was leaning against the doorway with a frown by the time he looked up.

"Did you talk to Claire?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, TerraSave needs the help if you're willing and Claire is excited by the idea."

Jill grew silent and sighed, walking several steps into the room. She looked at the box and smiled sadly at the S.T.A.R.S picture on the top.

"I didn't know you still had that," Jill stated looking to Chris for a response.

"It's been there for a while now. You haven't seen it?"

"I've never been behind your desk, Chris."

"Right," Chris muttered.

"Don't forget the nameplate on the door. You wouldn't want to forget—"

"When are you going to stop stalling and tell me what you decided?" Chris asked hastily causing Jill to sigh heavily again.

"I don't know if TerraSave is the place for me, Chris."

"The B.S.A.A will get you killed."

"You don't have proof."

"Yes I do," Chris said with a growl. "I just can't show you."

"You expect me to trust _that_?" Jill asked, her arms dropping to her sides.

"I expect you to trust _me_."

"I do, Chris. I'm just afraid you are being a little—" Jill trailed off at the annoyance planted on Chris' face and she exhaled quietly.

"A little _what_, Jill?"

"Paranoid."

"Jill, just take my advice. _Please_." Chris' plea was closer to a beg than a request. Chris was absolutely terrified that the B.S.A.A would be Jill's downfall. In fact, he sounded much like he did after the fall of S.T.A.R.S—a memory that Jill could never forget.

"Fine. I'll transfer to TerraSave," Jill said with a sigh. "Only for you."

* * *

"I assume Miss Valentine is safe?"

"Does it matter?" Chris asked with a smile, looking towards Albert who shifted in his seat.

It had only been a few days but once Albert had returned, Chris was packed and ready. Albert had a plane prepared and the two were boarded and on their way to Africa. The plane was small—discreet and had a Tricell logo across the side but Chris said nothing. True, he was not very happy about the situation but he was with Albert and that was what mattered…. Right?

"It matters to you," Albert stated, standing to slip off his leather jacket. He set the coat onto the empty seat beside him and retook his seat.

"Yeah, she's safe. Out of the B.S.A.A and into a different organization probably just as corrupted," Chris muttered and let his head fall against the headrest of the seat. "How long is this flight?"

"Long enough," the blond stated with a smirk. "We have quite a bit of time."

"No sex."

"Come now, Chris. It's been a week," Albert said matter-of-factly, his hand resting carefully onto the brunette's knee.

"Exactly. It's only been a week," Chris muttered, his hand taking Albert's and setting it onto the blonde's arm rest with a smug smirk.

Albert crossed his legs and remained quiet, hands going into his lap. Chris chuckled at the uptight response then leaned over and kissed the side of the blonde's mouth, smiling when Albert turned his head and met his lips fully.

"Maybe we could have a little fun," Chris muttered, climbing over the arm rests and into Albert's lap.

The situation was horribly uncomfortable; Chris's thighs were being pushed into the armrests but he simply could not pull from the kiss long enough to say anything about it. Albert was hastily looking for the lever that reclined the seat back but, unfortunately, it was under the seat and with Chris in the way he couldn't reach it—though he, also, could not pull from the kiss long enough to complain. The two continued like this for several minutes. By the time Chris pulled from the kiss, his shirt had been peeled off and Albert's shirt and pants were both open and being heavily molested by Chris in every way he possibly could.

"I can't feel my leg," Chris said with a chuckle, sliding out of Albert's lap.

"I don't believe your leg is what you need to feel right now," Albert growled, hand reaching out to grab Chris by the unused belt loop at his waist. Chris was yanked back towards the blond but sighed and pulled away, hand grabbing hand instead.

"There has to be a better place for this," Chris insisted, looking around the small plane.

"Perhaps," Albert muttered standing and guiding Chris farther back into the plane. "I rarely take planes but I do believe—ah."

Albert had opened a door to find a small bunk room. Two bed compartments sat on either side of the room and a small curtain closed off each. Chris, unlike Albert, did not see this as a solution however.

"Do you really think we're going to fit into one of those?"

"I don't believe it will be an issue," Albert muttered, ducking down to pull back the curtain and slip into the small bunk.

"We're two very muscular men—"

"-Oh I'm _well aware_."

"You're missing the point," Chris sighed and a hand went through his hair.

"Purposely."

"Stop that."

"Stop speaking, remove your clothes, and fuck me."

Chris would have fought back but he could never deny the growled husky voice that Albert had when he was horny and _damn_ was he horny. Chris obeyed quickly and kicked off his boxers and jeans. Shoes were kicked off and socks were discarded and by the time Chris looked up, Albert was leaning on his elbows, cock free from his pants. His eyes remained on Chris and they didn't move even as Chris walked towards him and crouched down.

"Do you have—"

"Of course," Albert pulled out a tube of lube from under his pillow and Chris sighed as it was handed to him.

"You really do think of everything."

"I do. Unfortunately for you, there isn't enough room in here for me to prepare you. You get to prepare yourself," Albert stated with a smirk. "And I get to watch."

A blush crept up Chris' neck and his cheeks were suddenly red as he sat down and unscrewed the tube. He squeezed the contents onto his fingers and set the tube aside. He used his free hand to prop himself up while the lubed hand went to his spread legs. With his bottom lip between his teeth and eyes avoiding Albert's intent gaze, Chris found his opening. He rubbed the cool contents to it before slipping in two fingers at once. He was no beginner and he and Albert had done more with less preparation before with no issue.

Chris could only go so far but it was enough by the pure hunger on Albert's face. Chris ignored Albert's reaction for now, his eyes closing as he began scissoring himself, obscene squishing noises filling his ears. Once the noise reached Albert, however, he immediately reached down and began stroking himself, unable to resist the sight before him.

When the need to be filled overcame the need to tease Albert, he pulled his fingers from himself and tossed the discarded tube towards Albert. Chris repositioned himself and when Albert had slickened himself enough, it was Chris's turn to somehow fit himself into the small cubby hole.

Chris slipped his leg over Albert's lap and pulled himself in; his knees were on either side of Albert while his hands were keeping him held up because if he sat up even an inch more, his back and head would be touching the ceiling. Chris slowly leaned himself down until their chests were touching and once he was settled, he smiled and playfully pecked Albert on the lips.

"See? Knew I could do it," Chris said breathlessly.

"And you did it well, Pet," Albert growled, taking the brunette's lips a bit more forcefully.

Chris lost himself in the kiss for a moment but even as his mind reeled, he longed to be filled. Tongues played and moans muffled as Chris reached between the two, lifting to fully grasp Wesker's member. He guided the blonde's arousal to his opening and, with a hitch of his breath, sheathed himself in a single downward thrust. Albert met the hot tight space with a full thrust and both moaned, pulling from the kiss.

"That was unexpected," Albert breathed.

"I'm doing a lot of that today," Chris muttered with a breathy chuckle as he laid one arm on either side of Wesker and lifted.

Albert's hands grasped at Chris' waist, pulling him down to meet his thrust, rolling his hips when skin met skin and another of Chris' moans filled the air. When the blonde repeated the motion, Chris' head fell back, brushing against the top of the bunk, giving Albert full access to the sensitive skin of Chris' neck. A tongue slid against salty skin before Albert's teeth clamped down.

Chris gasped, right hand clawing into the blonde's leather clad shoulder.

The rhythm continued as the two took the process far slower to prolong their finish. Albert continuously reminded himself to wait until Chris gave some sign of wanting the ultimate pounding that Albert Wesker was quite known for.

When the 'sign' finally came, it was slight. Chris repositioned himself, pushing himself up so he was sitting on Albert's moving lap instead of simply laying on the blond. His eyes met Albert's red and just as he was about to smirk, the blond thrust deep into the brunet and caused him to moan—it was time.

Albert repositioned himself as well, pushing Chris's upper back flush against the ceiling as he used his left arm for leverage and his right hand to guide Chris into a blood boiling kiss. Moments later, Chris's back was being slammed into the ceiling and a mix of moans, groans, and slapping skin erupted. Loud pants came from both men but once Chris got a hand on the rhythm, he was able to grind against Albert's lap when he was thrust into.

"F-Fuck," Chris gasped when the combined pressure of Albert pounding into him combined with the abundant fullness that only came when he was with the blond forced his body into a tingling mess of nothing.

He was soon moving, losing all support and falling onto Albert's chest as he rode out the orgasm.

Albert followed and pulled Chris into another fierce kiss, lips bruising lips, as the two entangled into a needy grasp that neither cared to untangle themselves from even when they began coming down from their blissful high.

Panting filled the silence despite the goofy grin on Chris's face and both were perfectly content despite the rising heat practically radiating from their bodies.

"This plane better have a shower."

"I'm not ready for round two just yet, Christopher," Albert muttered with a smirk.

"Don't even joke about it," Chris responded with a smile. "Not yet, anyway."

"Very well," Albert agreed, arms encircling Chris to pull him into a lazy embrace.

The two remained there for quite a while. Chris may have fallen asleep, he wasn't sure, but when soft lips pressed to his forehead to stir him from his slight slumber, he gave a hum in response.

"It may not be the wisest decision to fall asleep here," Albert said quietly.

"Possibly," Chris stated sluggishly, eyes still closed and arms still entangled somewhere under Albert.

"Come now. We can wash off and return to a clean bed."

"Fine," Chris muttered.

He didn't move.

"Christopher."

"Fine, fine," Chris sighed and rolled out of the bunk and onto the floor of the plane, pain striking through his upper and lower back at the same time. "Damn, did you have to abuse my back?" he asked as he pushed his clothes to the side and struggled to stand.

"I would apologize but I'm rather unsure on just how sorry I am," Albert stated as he slid from the bunk and stood.

Albert pushed his leather pants from his hips completely but tucked himself back into his briefs and led the way to the bathroom which had a small shower.

* * *

"Albert, how nice of you to return."

The Italian's words were laced with her strong accent and a look from Chris had her sneering. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight beehive nest atop her head (atrocious, really) and her dress barely covered the breasts that she simply could not care to hide.

"And with a guest, too," she added with glance to the male brunet.

"Christopher is not simply a guest, Excella," Albert stated, watching passively as the majini Excella had brought began to pack Chris' luggage into the car.

Excella responded but Chris was more focused on the majini (a name given by Albert) who was talking in rapid African languages to his fellow majini. Their dark skin shimmered in the African sun and Chris passively wondered how Albert remained pale. As if reading his mind, the blond leaned over and pressed his lips to Chris's, surprisingly him.

"Hurry!" Excella commanded to the majini, pulling her attention from the two.

"You seem conflicted."

"Y-Yeah sorry. It'll just take some time. They behave like the ganados from Leon's report but much more—"

"Domestic," Excella chimed in, right hand on her hip and left hanging at her side.

"They aren't dogs, Miss Gionne," Chris hissed.

"Oh no, of course not. We have those too," she stated with a smirk.

"They are humans."

"Were, _darling_, were," Excella said the nickname through her teeth and it was then when Albert stepped in.

"Stop, Excella."

"Of course, Albert, of course. Oh good, they are done. I will be waiting," Excella said passively, stepping up to the car before slipping into the driver's side.

"_Albert_?" Chris hissed when she closed the door. "_Albert_?" He repeated.

"Are you still jealous?"

"She is practically ready to rip her dress off—if you would call it that—and top you right here. She is the most revolting human being I have ever met and that is including before you decided to stop being an asshole. She is fake and mischievous and everything you would fucking love."

"Calm down, Christopher. She holds no threat to you. Why would you possibly think I would want someone fake and unbearable?"

"Because Albert Wesker doesn't want someone who will stick around. You want to fuck them and then leave them. That's how we started."

Albert turned on his heel to face Chris. His right hand grasped Chris's jaw, forcing the brunette's cold hard stare onto himself. Albert looked into Chris's dark eyes as he leaned forward and pecked his lips an attempt to sooth the brunet.

"Where we started and where we ended up are two very, very different places, Christopher."

"I know but it's hard to see the difference sometimes. That's how you treated me. I was the unbearable idiot who just couldn't leave well enough alone."

"Explain to me why I would possibly want _another_ unbearable idiot to deal with, then," Albert stated with a smirk causing Chris to sigh. "You are simply burdening yourself with unwanted stress because this is a large step."

Chris sighed as the truth of the matter sunk in and he reluctantly smiled.

"Look at you being the caring and understanding boyfriend. I whipped you into shape," Chris said with a grin causing Albert to cock his head and his eyebrows to rise. "Before you forget—" Chris peeled back Albert's jacket from his chest and slipped his hand into the pocket. His fingers pulled out Albert's sunglasses and the blond smirked.

"I thought you hated—"

"I do. However, around _her_, I'm glad they're there."

Albert gave a simple nod and slipped the black sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose. Chris sighed and looked towards the car which happened to be a very impressive limo with the Tricell logo on the side. The brunet sighed and eyed the car as Albert placed a hand to the base of Chris' back and began guiding him towards the black vehicle.

"One last thing."

"Yes?" Albert asked, though did not stop moving the two.

"If she says your name one more time, I will feed her to the majini."

"You make me proud."

* * *

**And there you go. Another chapter to hold you guys off while I'm gone for the next two weeks. Off to Anaheim with me and reviews are much appreciated!**

**They will definitely help while I'm slaving away in my best friend's sewing room trying to build two giant dresses. Wish us luck!**


	3. New Life

**Author's Note: I completely forgot to add a warning for this story and if it ruins the story for you, I'm sorry:**

**This will be a dark story. It won't be overly dark with major character death but it won't be a fluffy lovely story either. There will be lies, deception, and other things that have escaped me at the moment.**

**"Oh but it doesn't seem like it."**

**Yeah well, trust me. It will**.

* * *

**.:Chapter 3:.**

**New Life**

The car ride to the Tricell facility felt far longer than it really was. Most of the ride was deathly silent with quiet 'hrumphs' from Excella as she glanced into the rearview mirror to see Albert's left hand on Chris's right knee, his thumb rubbing circling into the cloth. Chris had his hands in his lap and his head on Albert's shoulder.

The only words spoken the entire ride were between the two men.

"I'm worried," Chris said quietly.

"It will be fine, Christopher."

* * *

"This place is huge," Chris said, walking into the double doors of the large building.

"Much bigger than your pathetic little building in Europe, yes?" Excella asked with a smirk, hand on her hip and her eyes looking around in pride.

"I could say the same thing about you, Excella," Chris stated absentmindedly as he turned his attention back to Albert who snickered at the glare Excella gave Chris.

The building was a large factory according to Albert but there were wings of bedrooms for the scientists and themselves. The walls were metallic with various Tricell logos covering them. The opening room was practically empty and led to different hallways and rooms. There were Majini everywhere, guarding the facility and helping with various tasks. Chris felt on edge having any one of the humanoid creatures anywhere near him and opted to standing closer to Albert than necessary.

"I believe it's appropriate to show you to our room?"

Chris paused as a smile crept onto his lips. "Our room?"

"Yes, our room."

"We're sharing a room?"

"Yes, why wouldn't we?"

Chris grinned and shook his head. "I guess I didn't think about it."

"I'm certainly glad I did," Albert stated before turning to Excella. "Retrieve Chris's bags, Excella."

Excella sneered and turned on her heel, hands clapping together quickly to alert the majini around her.

"You, you, and you. Come," she stated, pointing at the nearest dark skinned obedient men. They growled passively under their breaths but obeyed, following her as she left the building.

"Come, Chris," Albert said, a hand on his lower back as they began to walk towards the elevator across the room.

Chris was shown everything and with every floor he was more and more amazed. The experimentation floor was beneath the top floor which was, of course, Albert's floor. They spent more times on the experimentation floor that any other. Albert steered Chris from the animal holding cells but ended up in the middle of the licker cells and Chris was stuck somewhere between interest and disgust.

"We can continue," Albert stated, allowing Chris to venture closer to the glass.

The creatures inside were docile until Albert's voice was heard. The clawed creatures stopped what they were doing, tongue extended and growling quietly. There were two cells, one on either side of the hallway Chris and Albert were standing in. Glass panes separated sections of the cells and a door could be seen somewhere in the back of each room but it was empty besides the various claw marks among the walls and random splashes of blood from previous prey.

"This is…" Chris allowed the words to hang in the air and the blond tugged him to the side, pulling the brunette's attention to him.

"Perhaps we should continue," Albert suggested but Chris pulled from his grip and shook his head.

"Albert, I understand that your operations here are…." Chris looked at the growling creatures behind the class and sighed. "They're hard for me to understand but I can handle it. I made a choice and if these creatures—"

"Umbrella called them lickers."

Chris paused, eyes falling to the tongues of the creatures as several of them were slithering into the air.

"Right. If these lickers are needed to help with your research then fine, I can handle it. I'm not a child."

Albert exchanged a glance with Chris before nodding.

"Very well."

* * *

Chris was guided back to the elevator sometime after and by the time they reached their room, the luggage was waiting. Chris entered the room, Albert behind him, and stared in awe at what he saw.

Directly across the doorway was the bed; black satin sheets laid snug upon a raised mattress. The black headboard was half hidden by the situated black pillows setting promptly against it. Chris's luggage sat in the center of the bed, three pieces piled neatly beside one another. The bed itself was large and much bigger than Chris's in England.

Chris focused his attention to the remainder of the room. The walls were painted a mix of a dull black and brown with white accents to make the room look bigger. The room was lit by various black sconces around the room but most of the light came from smaller lights in the ceiling. The windows were covered by shades to the right of the entrance and to the left had an entire wall turned wardrobe. It was currently open, however, showing that half of it was free for Chris while the other half kept Albert's belongings. The floors were wooden and a door sat on the wall parallel to the wall the bed was against and Chris guessed it led to some sort of office or bathroom. The walls were bare but the bedside table caught Chris's eye and he immediately walked towards it.

The bedside table itself was a sleek black with a lamp atop it but that was not what Chris was staring at. A picture frame sat slightly askew in front of the lamp; it, like everything else, was black and held a picture with Albert but the man he was beside was someone he didn't recognize. He picked up the picture frame and looked closely, eyeing Albert's arm around the man's back, their shoulders touching and smiles on their faces. The opposite male was blond and wearing a lab coat but Chris didn't bother looking at the name tag. The red tie atop a white shirt and jeans was enough to tell Chris who this man was.

"Birkin?" Chris asked, eyes flicking towards Albert who nodded once.

Chris made a quiet noise with his throat and set the picture frame down before turning on his heel.

"This place is unbelievable," Chris said though a sad smile ghosted his lips and the blond sighed.

"What is wrong? The Lickers?" Albert asked as he slid his coat from his shoulders and hung it over a black chair in the corner of the room that Chris had completely missed.

"No, of course not. I just want you to understand something," Chris stated. "And I want you to make me a promise."

"Is that not a little childish?" the blond asked with a snort of laughter but Chris crossed his arms and continued.

"This isn't going to work if you can't tell me the truth, Albert. I didn't just move to a different continent to be lied to. We're in this together and I intent to keep it that way. Swear to me that you won't make the same mistake you made in S.T.A.R.S," Chris said the last sentence quietly as he truly despised bringing up that time in their lives.

The blond stiffened and Chris uncrossed his arms, approaching him.

"I don't believe you'll do that again, that isn't what I'm saying. I just want you to understand that I'm here for you and I want to help. You've talked to me about your goals before so I know what you want. Let me help you."

"My goals?"

"Well, I listen so I know what you want," Chris said with shrug.

"And what is that?" Albert asked as he sat in the black chair, right leg crossing over his left.

"You want the t-virus to be controllable without _PG_ and once you're finished with that, you want to betray Tricell. You've only said it to me after every single one of our nights together," Chris said with a snort but he sighed and leaned his hip against the bed. "I want to help and, with that, I want to know that you can trust me to handle whatever is thrown at us but that means that you need to keep me up to speed on everything that happens."

Albert thought a moment—Chris could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he ran through the pros and cons of the situation.

Chris stayed quiet as Albert thought, the smirk on the blonde's lips making Chris uncomfortable.

"Albert!" Excella called just before the elevator opened, revealing the woman. "Your injections," she stated impatiently, stepping out of the lift and onto the wooden floor with a _click_ of her heels.

"I'm aware, Excella," the blond stated passively though his eyes remained on Chris. "Very well, Christopher. I promise to abide by your rules. Tonight, however, I'd like to suggest something—perhaps over dinner since I don't seem to have the time, now."

"Clock is ticking, Albert," Excella chided quietly, hand on her hip while the other held the briefcase.

"Fine," Chris said as Albert stood and walked towards him.

Albert's hand rose to Chris's cheek and allowed his gloved thumb to touch the stubble there. His finger moved over the prickled hair in small strokes, following Chris's jawline thoughtlessly.

"I want you to give my suggestion serious thought, Christopher. Don't worry over what it is just now but I truly want you to see it as an option."

"I don't even know what it is yet," Chris said with a worried smile.

"In several hours you will. I have to go accompany the researchers and administer my injection."

"Go. I'll explore and maybe let loose a few Lickers," Chris said with a smirk. Albert chuckled but Excella gasped quickly, looking from Albert to Chris in quick successions.

"Before you do—"

"Time is _ticking_," Excella reminded the two anxiously, heels now impatiently tapping away at the wooden floor.

"Enough, Excella," Albert growled at her before turning on his heel and walking towards the wardrobe. "I've kept this in my possession for far too long. I believe you deserve it, Christopher." Albert spoke as he pulled out one of the drawers and picked something out of it.

Chris stepped over towards him and eyed the item in the blonde's hand; it was a gun. The handle was brown and a circular logo that spelled out S.T.A.R.S was in the center. The same letters were also spelled out across the black barrel of the gun.

"You still have your old S.T.A.R.S gun?" Chris asked, mouth agape and eyes on the practically untouched weapon.

"Oh no, of course not. I traded that for something much better suited. However, _this_ one is yours."

Chris paused as his eyes swept over the gun again. It _was_ his.

"How did you even get ahold of—oh right," Chris said, small laughter erupting through his words as he continued. "I forgot I left it on your old desk in the S.T.A.R.S office. You went back?"

"Of course. I had to settle quite a bit with Irons," the blonde said. "Here," Albert gripped the gun by the barrel and offered it to Chris who looked at it cautiously before grabbing it. His finger went instinctively to the trigger and he pointed it towards Excella who, despite her horror struck expression, didn't move. Both hands grasped the handle with comfort and he could see the sight still worked by the little red dot on Excella's throat.

"It's not loaded," Chris said passively though he kept his finger on the trigger anyway.

"I have ammunition," Albert assured him.

"I missed this," Chris mumbled as he lowered the gun.

"You no longer have to miss it," the blond said. "I'm afraid I really must go. The ammunition is within the drawer and if you would like some practice, you know where the training room is."

Chris nodded and smiled when Albert leaned towards him and connected their lips. Just when Chris's eyes drifted closed in response and his lips began to reciprocate the kiss, the blonde pulled away. Chris sighed quietly as Albert walked back towards Excella and motioned towards the elevator with his hand.

"It's about time," Excella said as she turned on her heel and began towards the elevator—out of sight from Chris.

"You will not rush me like that again," Chris could hear Albert say as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside.

"Do you not see the importance of these injections?" she asked but the door closed before Chris could hear the blonde's response.

Chris turned back towards the drawer which held another handgun and several packs of ammo. The brunet set the gun back in the drawer and walked towards the bed. He opened his luggage and began sorting through it, hanging up various articles of clothing while folding others. He continued to sort through his things until the third and last piece of luggage was left.

This held his personals from his office and he was suddenly very unsure of where to put them. Most of them were picture frames and various things given to him over the years by Jill but could he really put them up? Could he really set a picture of Jill beside Albert's picture of Birkin?

Well, why not?

Chris took the picture frame and pulled out the stand before setting it beside the picture of Birkin. His eyes lingered on the smiling brunet in the picture before smiling himself and looking back to his luggage. The S.T.A.R.S picture sat inside but he figured that's where it deserved to stay—away and out of sight, at least for now. After deciding to keep the rest of his personals in the luggage – though he _did_ take out his sex toys and slip them into the bedside table—he zipped it back up and set it off with the other two.

A loud ringing suddenly caught his attention and he jumped slightly before digging into his pocket to pull out his phone. The name "Claire" with a small emote heart beside it lit up his screen with a picture of her made him smile and he answered.

"Hello," he said, sitting on the bed as he spoke.

"Hey, Chris. How was the plane ride?"

"Fine. More entertaining than most. Did Jill get there alright?"

"Well, that's what I was calling about. She never got on the plane, Chris," the redhead said, sadness clear in her voice.

"What do you mean? She told me—"

"She called me after her plane was supposed to touch down and said she stayed in Europe. I trust your judgment with this even if it's a little random but she obviously felt different. Where are you, anyway?"

"I can't say. Look, I can't call her from where I am—they have trackers and I don't want her coming after me. For her sake, get her out of the B.S.A.A," Chris said seriously, a hand running through his hair.

"If you know something, you should say—"

"I can't, Claire, I'm sorry."

"You better know what you're doing, Chris," Claire said with a sigh.

"I do for the most part. I'm still working it out." It was quiet for a moment before Chris sighed and spoke quietly, "I don't want to have to fight her, Claire."

"Why would you have to?"

"I'm fighting against Tricell, looking for ways to expose them—" Chris lied carefully though it hurt. "Tricell is with the B.S.A.A."

"What happens when you two have guns pointed at eachother?"

"One will have to shoot," Chris said with a sigh. "Just get her to change her mind. Please."

"I'll try my best, Chris. Try not to make any moves on Tricell for a while, though."

* * *

"Chris," Albert said with a smile as the brunet found his way to the dining hall.

It was a large room with a long table, mostly used for meetings according to Albert. Only two spots were set with plates and eating utensils while the remainder of the table sat bare. Each chair looked antique and all were white with various flower designs on the fabric. The food was set out on their section of the table with chicken and various side dishes that Chris couldn't see from his position.

"This is nice," Chris said, walking towards the free chair.

The curtains hanging around the room were practically glowing with how bright the moonlight was, giving the room a red glow. There were several lit candles on the table but nothing major or too overdone—it was simply nice.

"Did you unpack?"

Chris momentarily thought of the picture frame before sitting down.

"Yeah. Most of it is unpacked and the rest can be left alone. I have a lot of personal things that you probably don't want around your room," Chris said, fixing his chair in the process of talking.

"Our room, Christopher."

The conversation paused and Albert began to get himself food. Chris watched as he cut off pieces of chicken and set them on his plate, one at a time.

"How were the injections?"

"Aggravating. As were the researchers," the blond muttered as he finished putting food on his plate and turned to a bottle of wine while Chris took his turn with the food. "They constantly remind me of my issue."

"I can understand that," Chris said with a frown. "How is the research going?"

"Slowly but they've made a break through once or twice. They claim it will contribute to my ultimate goal but they seem to forget that I used to be a researcher as well," Albert poured a glass for himself and then Chris before slipping the cork into the black bottle and returning it to the bowl of ice.

"You don't think they're making the right progress?"

"I don't believe they're making any progress but I will deal with that later. Did you get the chance to explore?"

"Not really. By the time I got done unpacking, Claire called."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

Chris bit his lip but, without thinking, he shook his head. Jill was going to be his issue, not Albert's, and Chris could deal with this.

"Jill is getting settled into TerraSave and Claire's pretty happy she's there."

"Good. She is out of harm's way so I'm sure that's a comfort for you," the blond said.

Chris simply nodded.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Chris asked, hands getting to work at his food if only to keep himself busy as his nerves kicked in.

Albert completely ignored his food and set his arms on the table. His sunglasses were gone allowing Chris to look into dull red eyes. Albert, for the first time, looked trouble. It wasn't his facial expression or the way he spoke—it was his eyes; Chris could just see the worry in his eyes.

"I have a suggestion and you certainly don't have to do it if you don't wish to nor do you have to make the decision now. I simply want you to think about it."

"Alright," Chris said quietly, setting down the eating utensils.

"While working on the T-virus, the researchers have discovered ways of administering the Progenitor Virus, forcing it to bond with someone's cells, and allow the T-virus to be controllable. Once they fully have the T-Virus under control, would you be interested in being injected as I was?"

* * *

**Silly Chris, begging Albert to trust you only to turn around and lie?**

**Hmm. This won't end well.**

**Sorry for the late upload but finals in college added with suddenly gaining a social life while having prompt requests over on Tumblr has all made me very busy!**

**~Raven**


	4. The Greater Good

**Author's Note: To answer a few questions, the ending won't be sad or anything. It'll just be dark, that's all. Also, I'm considering stopping this story but if I get enough people against it, I won't. I feel like I'm going to ruin a really great idea and I really, really don't want to do that!**

* * *

**.:Chapter 4:.**

**The Greater Good**

Chris exhaled deeply, eyes on the picture frame sitting beside the bed. Did he really plan on ever returning? If he had, would it make a difference? Would anything make a difference? Albert was lonely in his predicament and wanted someone to help him. Chris didn't need the virus for that. No—Albert worried for Chris' safety. With the Majini simply wandering everywhere, Albert wanted them to see Chris as a higher being, as they saw him.

Not that Albert didn't trust that Chris could take care of himself, the blond made that increasingly clear and Chris believed him; however, the brunet knew far too well Albert was simply lonely and he was sure Albert would never put him into harm so the virus would be pre-approved.

But Chris Redfield always viewed the virus and it's productions as monsters. Even as he fell for Albert, he had to stare into those red eyes night after night and it excited him as well as disgusted him. Now, the sight of the eyes were comforting and empowering because they were used for protection over Chris instead of anything else and that's what Chris wanted more than anything.

So maybe, if used for good, the virus could be helpful.

That's what Chris thought, anyway.

And so when Albert walked into the room and Chris looked up, the blond found the brunet smiling.

"You seem rather cheerful."

"Of course," Chris chuckled and watched as Albert began to shed his clothing.

The blond made undressing seem so elegant—though the way he did _everything_ seemed elegant. Albert allowed his leather coat to slide from his shoulders and he hung it over the side of a chair before unzipping his shirt and slinging it into a hamper across the room somewhere. Chris watched the blond with a fond smile and Albert chuckled then he turned and found the brunet staring.

Albert sauntered towards Chris and climbed onto the bed where Chris sat with his suggestive smile. A knee pressed on either side of Chris by the time the brunette could even comprehend Albert was straddling him. Chris sat up and met the blond halfway as Albert sat back onto Chris' thighs.

"Now, what could you possibly be cheerful about?" he asked with a smirk.

Chris hummed and Albert bent down to kiss the vibrating lips. Chris's eyes immediately closed, as he was fully prepared for the kiss. Albert led directly with his tongue, slipping it between Chris's lips and allowing the brunet to suck and play with it at his will before pulling the muscle away. Albert's teeth grazed Chris' upper lip and bit, pulling at the sensitive skin. A moan escaped Chris' released lips and the brunet licked at the inside of his upper lip with a smile.

"I want to be injected, Albert."

The blonde's smirk fell and a serious expression replaced the once playful one. Chris frowned at Albert's withdrawal and grabbed his hand before looking into those dull red eyes that he would soon possess. Albert's expression always held nothing when he was withdrawn. His eyes were his weakness and Chris exploited it every chance he got simply due to Albert's inability to express emotions any other way but it worked. Chris made it work.

"You don't have to choose now, Christopher," Albert stated calmly.

"I know," Chris said with a shrug.

"You don't have to do this for me, either."

"_I know_," Chris repeated.

"Then why would you possibly make a decision such as that now?" Albert asked in confused whisper.

Chris smiled and pressed his lips to Albert's in a chaste kiss. Albert pulled from the kiss and the yanked his hand from Chris' grip, staring at the confused brunet in surprise. Chris looked at him in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched.

"I didn't actively make a decision, Albert. I just feel like this is right, I guess." The blond sighed and dismounted Chris' lap, sitting beside the brunet on the bed. "I don't understand the issue."

"There's isn't an issue. I simply fear your intentions. You should not decide for me, Christopher."

"Albert, I wouldn't even be doing this if you hadn't offered." Chris paused and shook his head, "Either way, I'm doing this for you."

"I won't allow you to do that. You are not obligated to—"

"I know!" Chris shouted with a groan. "I can make this decision, Albert. I know what it involves and I am saying yes to your offer. Isn't that enough?"

"Very well. May I ask you something?" the blond asked, body rigid and voice cold.

"Yeah," Chris stated halfheartedly.

Everything had been so perfect before and now…

"What is the real reason you want the injections? Tell me and I will gladly do it."

Chris bit at his lower lip and his eyes downturned to his legs. His fingers began to play with the fabric of the blanket beneath him while his teeth began to nip and chew at the inside of his cheek. What was he supposed to say to that? He supposed the truth but would Albert really accept that as the truth?

"I used to look at your glowing red eyes and cringe but now…" Chris paused and smiled fondly for a moment, his eyes on his hands that were now fiddling with his nails in his lap. "They're comforting, I guess. I don't see these things like I did before. I don't condone them and yes, they are still monsters, but…" Chris paused again and looked up towards Albert who was staring intently at Chris. "I wouldn't mind being a monster as long as I'm not alone and I think that's what you are, Albert. I think you're alone."

Albert opened his mouth but Chris continued.

"I know you're going to claim that you have me and you aren't alone but I should be by your side, Albert. You are in constant worry over me and I may have full reign of the facility but I would really rather be with the researchers—with you. I want to stand beside you, not behind you and this may be the only way for you to be able to let go of that protective hold you have over me."

"I'm _not_ lonely," Albert muttered.

"It's not a weakness, Albert. I'm right and you know it. So, is that good enough? Did I convince you, yet?"

"You weren't convincing me, Christopher," Albert stated simply.

"Then why did I just go on a full explanation of my reasoning for wanting this?"

"You had to convince yourself first and I wouldn't believe you really wanted something until it came out of your mouth with a reason behind it that you could fully support."

"And I passed the test, I assume?"

"Of course," Albert answered simply.

* * *

Chris lay in the warmth of their bed with his eyes on the shadowed ceiling. Albert's arm was slung across Chris' midsection where he subconsciously pulled the younger male close. Chris smiled when the blond would shift and tighten his hold on Chris for a moment before drifting back into sleep. He didn't know quite how long he had been laying there with Albert's quiet breath in his ear but it had been long enough for him to get lost in thought.

Chris wondered what Jill was doing and heavily feared what would happen if she decided to follow him all the way to Africa and uncover the truth of why he left. Would they fight? Would Albert try to kill her? Would Jill try to kill Chris?

And he lied to Albert about Jill—how could he? He wanted honesty from the blond but did he really deserve it if he couldn't give the same amount of honesty to him?

Chris was far too aware of the answer to that question and physically winced in regret. His eyes closed slowly and his breathing grew labored for a short period of time while he attempted to collect his thoughts. _He_ had to be the one to deal with this. Chris couldn't possibly drag Albert into all of this with everything he's dealing with.

Chris pretended he didn't notice when he saw Albert wince out of the corner of his eye on occasion or when the blond has to excuse himself to fight the evolving virus pushing through his veins.

The brunet opened his eyes as the thought lingered on his mind—what if Albert isn't strong enough? Willfully, the man is as stubborn as a boulder but can he really fight such a thing for much longer? Chris almost felt bad for thinking such thoughts but it was a real worry that he simply could not push from his mind.

He was in such a worry that he didn't realize Albert's quiet snores vanish from the air.

"Christopher?" Chris froze and his head titled and found Albert's eyes staring up at him in the darkness. "You're still awake?" the blond asked glancing past Chris at the lit up clock. "It's almost five."

"I have a lot on my mind, Albert. Don't worry, go back to sleep."

Albert removed his hand from across Chris and pushed himself into a somewhat upright position. Chris couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him when Albert's hair fell limp in front of his face. The blond looked so disheveled yet so proper—it was unbecoming and attractive both at once.

"And you don't wish to speak with me about whatever that is troubling you?" Albert asked almost accusingly.

"It's not worth losing sleep over," Chris said offhandedly with a shrug.

"And yet, you are."

"It's not worth _you_ losing sleep over. You've got enough to deal with, I can handle my own issues and if I can't, I'll tell you."

"You seem to be handling them swimmingly," Albert muttered as he settled back into the pillow beneath him.

"Go back to sleep."

"I'm attempting to."

Silence overtook the couple and Chris sighed heavily and closed his eyes in the darkness. Albert's deep breaths didn't resume but words weren't exchanged either. The air was heavy but not quite awkward and before long, Chris was yanking the blankets from his legs and climbing from the bed.

"I'll be back."

Albert grunted in response.

Chris stood, bending to grab his pants in a heap where he left them on the floor. He pulled them on and quickly buttoned them, zipping it as his eyes landed on his old gun. With a glance at the blonde's dark figure, Chris's hand grabbed the gun. The weight of the unloaded gun was suddenly much heavier than he had ever felt it before. His fingers gripped it by the muzzle, his fingers touching the S.T.A.R.S logo indented into the side.

Without another look to Albert, Chris left the room—shirtless and fingers gripped around the strongest link to his past he possessed.

Chris walked aimlessly around the facility. He couldn't shake the feeling of eyes constantly following him and, before long, began to notice the small cameras in the corners of corridors, elevators, and rooms. The blinking red light made him sigh and the firm grip on the gun in his hand tightened.

He found his way into the experimental part of the facility and began to pass glass rooms with scientists moving about inside. Some were overcrowded, others were empty and dark but the activity felt constant nonetheless. None of the scientists stopped to look at him though several scientists who passed by Chris smiled and nodded without stopping. Chris didn't respond the pleasantries.

Chris bypassed the security standing beside the entrance to the holding cells and he made his way down the long metallic hallways. He punched the button on the wall with his free palm and slipped through the door as it opened and closed behind him.

The grip lingering strong on the unloaded gun quivered as Chris stopped. Most of the lickers he found the previous day were gone. In fact, two remained. Both were quiet though alert of Chris' presence as they both cowered in opposite corners like dogs in trouble once he walked into the hallway. The duo growled faintly with their blind heads raised tongues in the air. Their long nails scratched at the floors beneath them when they shifted their weight to smell the air and, once they discovered they were to remain safe, they simply reverted back to their animalistic selves.

Chris glanced down at his gun and exhaled shakily before slipping the muzzle into the back of his pants.

Chris continued through the hallway and frowned as he stepped into another Licker holding cell area to find it completely empty. He continued and, again, found himself in the room filled with caged animals. Half were empty and half of that was awake, suddenly making sounds at Chris' arrival.

He found himself staring at a goat that had stirred and looked up at him from behind the metal bars. Chris fought off a small twinge of guilt somewhere deep within him.

Maybe Albert was right—what if Chris just couldn't handle the scientific world. Experiments were a large part of this line of work and Chris couldn't even handle being in the same room with monsters who were doomed to be experiments let alone animals.

The distant sound of African language caught his attention and he turned to look at the silver door in the corner across the room. He held no translation but the voice sounded desperate, lost, and most of all in pain. Chris followed the sound of the voice until he had the palm of his hand pushing against a cold metallic door.

The door opened with a click and he slowly pushed it open to find another room, much like the one he was exiting but it held cells. Bars created small, square cells lining the walls where people were being held. Most had dark African skin and all looked completely uninfected. Male and females were accompanying the cells and a majority of them looked as if they had given up.

Chris counted.

Eight.

Eight people in cells waiting to be experimented on.

Chris stepped into the room and allowed the door to shut behind him in his shock. He examined each with a keen eye, slowly walking the room. As a group they were all shaking in fear—the three females were crying and cowering in the backs of their cells; two men who were besides each other were shouting angrily and Chris realized this is who he had heard from the other room; the last three men were quiet and simply sitting as if they had given up all hope.

Chris was on the opposite side of the room when he heard the door open. He didn't bother to look who it was, he knew who it was. He looked up at the corners of the room and found cameras in all four telling him just how the blond knew where Chris was.

"You lied to me."

"I did not," Albert stated simply, looking at the experiments in disinterest. "It's rather loud in here, we should—"

"I'm not leaving until you explain yourself!" Chris shouted causing the two angry men to stop shouting and stare in wonder.

His hands were shaking at his sides and his knees felt as if they were going to buckle under the sudden heaviness he felt weighing from his body. Said body felt used and exhausted and he could hear the pounding of his heart in his ear. Everything felt quiet though he was sure there were noises he just wasn't hearing—the crying of the women, the quiet buzzing of the lights above them, and the ticking of the vents in the walls were among them. His head suddenly felt overwhelmed as if it was spinning out of control but nothing was moving.

Even as Chris watched Albert's lips move he didn't hear the words that came from them.

"Christopher!" Albert's voice sounded distorted and distant as if he wasn't standing several feet from Chris. Within seconds, Albert wasn't standing across the room any longer and, instead, had caught Christopher and saved him from completely falling over.

The lights above him were blindly bright and he closed his eyes to avoid the pain. His head began to reel with his eyes closed and he opened them to avoid feeling any dizzier. Chris looked up at Albert and tried to tell him to go away—Chris didn't want to be touched by him but Chris couldn't open his mouth.

"Chris, I need you to stay awake."

The words didn't sound as distant as before.

Chris mumbled something in response though it was supposed to be something along the lines of _I don't care what you need_ but the words simply did not come out. Chris slapped Albert's hand from his cheek as the blond attempted to feel for a temperature and mumbled something again.

"I-I'm fine," Chris finally muttered as Albert sighed and shook his head.

"You almost fainted, you realize?"

Chris shook his head and pushed himself out of Albert's lap, backing against the wall before standing up. The prisoners around them were staring at the two and Chris shook his head again, exchanging glances between the prisoners and Albert who also stood.

"You should have slept," Albert stated.

"You should have told me. I knew you were hiding something but _this_? Human experimentation! I thought you changed," Chris scoffed and leaned back against the wall again to keep him from falling over again.

"Are you finished?"

Chris glared but nodded.

"First of all, Christopher, I did not lie to you. I allowed you to roam the facility as you wished and you were fully aware of Majini wandering around which meant it must have crossed your mind as to _how _they were made, correct?"

Chris froze.

It really hadn't.

Chris shook his head.

"Fancy that," Albert muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Second, if you assume I'm hiding something, running off after a night without sleep in search for _something_ to blame me for is not what you should do. When I ask if there is something wrong, you are _supposed _to say yes and then inform me what that thing is—this is how a relationship works, Christopher."

"That's really great, coming from you."

"What have I done to deserve a statement like that?"

Chris grew quiet and exhaled through his nose.

"Thought as much," Albert muttered. "Third, you know very well my method of operations just as you know that won't change. You know my ultimate goal and you know that I am not your view of good, Chris."

"I don't know your ultimate goal, actually."

"I want to excel evolution—separate those who deserve to be here and those who don't. Of course, that requires having my own issues under control."

"How do you plan on…. doing… that?" Chris asked carefully.

"Not here, Christopher."

"Fine."

"Lastly, the only reason this is happening is because you searched for something to be angry about. Something that could stop you from doing _something_ you truly don't want to do—"

"This isn't about getting infected!" Chris growled and pushed off the wall. He angrily pushed past Albert and left the room though Albert was on his heels.

"Right, I'll believe that as soon as you stop running," Albert shouted after him causing Chris to stop and turn on his heel.

"I didn't know you were still using humans for your experiments and I didn't know you wanted to take over the world—"

"I am not Spencer, I don't wish to take over the world. Imagine it, Christopher, a race worth living! A race of people like myself—with my abilities. You can't say that doesn't sound appealing."

Chris shook his head before turning and continuing wherever he was heading—he wasn't quite sure.

"I want to be alone, Albert."

"Christopher—"

"I'm serious!"

Albert stopped and sighed, crossing his arms in the center of the hallway where he stopped—it was the Licker holding cells. He looked at the remaining two lickers while his jaw clenched and his leather coat flapped from the vents blowing constant cold air around him. Albert wanted to do _something_—punch the glass of the cell, shout, tell Chris how wrong he was—but he simply stood there.

Just as Chris simply stood in the next hallway over where he had stopped to make sure Albert had stopped following him.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
